


En tiempo de Guerra

by Lani06



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lani06/pseuds/Lani06
Summary: Musa y Riven nunca fueron una pareja normal, se diferenciaban de su grupo de amigos por sus constantes discusiones, hubo un tiempo en que todos de verdad pensaron que se iban a separar. Excepto ellos dos, que se demostraban en cada ocasión que darían la vida el uno por el otro.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 3





	En tiempo de Guerra

Musa y Riven nunca fueron una pareja normal, se diferenciaban de su grupo de amigos por sus constantes discusiones, hubo un tiempo en que todos de verdad pensaron que se iban a separar. Excepto ellos dos, que se demostraban en cada ocasión que darían la vida el uno por el otro.

Una gran batalla se estaba armando a las afueras de Alfea, hadas y hechiceras se habían unido para pelear, los especialistas estaban ahí como siempre para dar su apoyo, sin embargo, esta vez parecía no ser suficiente. Todos empezaban a sentirse realmente cansados, los ataques eran cada vez más débiles y a pesar de que varias de las grandes criaturas ya habían sido derrotadas, había cinco de ellas que no se cedían en la lucha.

Las Winx desde un inicio estaban ahí, ya habían salvado a la dimensión mágica en varias ocasiones y no querían que esta vez fuera la excepción. Se apartaron un poco de donde se llevaba a cabo el enfrentamiento para hablar y a la vez tomar aire-

—Chicas— empezó a hablar Bloom— esto de verdad se nos está saliendo de las manos, tenemos que volver con más fuerza y derrotarlos de una vez por todos. Creo que nadie de los presentes puede durar por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Lo hemos intentado todo y mira cómo están las cosas Bloom— le respondió Flora con grandes esfuerzos.

— Animo chicas, saldremos de está como las ocasiones anteriores, solo necesitamos un pequeño respiro — Stella como siempre intentaba que el humor no decayera, pero está vez parecía no funcionar.

Estando las seis ahí reunidas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras cada una analizaba la situación, aunque la mente de cierta hada de la música estaba más enfocada en el chico con cabello color magenta, a tan solo unos metros de ella se encontraba peleando contra una de las criaturas que más batalla les estaba dando. Su preocupación del bienestar de Riven era mucha mayor que la suya propia, a pesar de que sabe que lleva los últimos años de su vida preparándose para esto, para proteger al mundo mágico- Ella estaba agotada, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, pero era su deber, por y para el bienestar de todos.

Escuchó que sus amigas volvían a hablar, pero sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, todo se insonorizó a su alrededor y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Levantó su mano y voló lo más rápido que pudo a donde se encontraba su novio, Riven, se colocó justo enfrente de él y lanzó un hechizo para alejar todo a su alrededor, procurando no gastar toda su reserva porque si no los resultados serían caóticos para su vida. Su decisión fue apresurada al ver como por detrás casi lo aplastan por estar luchando contra el monstruo al frente de él y mientras eso pasaba ella estaba tomando un respiro, no podía permitir que algo le pasará cuando ella estaba presente, así que actúo sin pensar.

Musa y Riven se habían hecho una promesa, un juramento, protegerse entre sí a pesar de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Se amaban demasiado como para perderse el uno al otro, no demostraban mucho sus sentimientos en público, pero mientras ellos lo supieran era más que suficiente. Siempre que el otro pudiera ahí iban a estar para resguardarse mutuamente sin importar que y ella no sería quien rompiera su promesa.

Después de actuar por instinto y que milagrosamente su magia funcionará mejor que en la última hora en la que había estado luchando, sintió como los brazos protectores de Riven la colocaban atrás de él, su ataque no fue con todas sus fuerzas, pero la dejaron lo suficientemente cansada como para no reaccionar rápido, por suerte él sí lo hizo y puso su espada en medio del golpe que iba direccionado a la cabeza de su hada. Él tampoco iba permitir que algo le pasara a ella.

Apenas observó como los otros especialistas tomaban su lugar, Riven se dio vuelta hacia Musa para observar su estado de salud.

— Musa

— Riven…

— ¿Estás bien? No tenías que hacer eso, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas

— No puedo quedarme quieta y ver cómo te lastiman

— Estaré bien si tú lo estás, sabes que esta batalla no va terminar pronto, por favor ve y recupera energía.

— Hay una cosa que puedo hacer, quizás acabe con todo esto de una vez por todas— lo vio directo a los ojos, violeta y azul se encontraron, él sabía que nada bueno saldría de sus labios— es arriesgado, pero vale la pena

— No lo hagas, no sobrepongas a todo el mundo sobre tu propia vida…

Ella cerró sus ojos por un instante para almacenar la mayor energía que pudiera en poco tiempo y para recordar una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo Faragonda con ella y sus amigas, la voz de la directora resonaba en su cabeza juzgándola por tan mala decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

**_Flashback_ **

_—Chicas, a pesar del gran poder que poseen, tengo que advertirles del gran riesgo que conlleva realizar este hechizo— estábamos en su oficina, nos habían visto con un libro de “hechizos prohibidos” por los sacrificios o esfuerzos que había que realizar para lograrlo. Uno en especial llamaba la atención de todas, su nombre estaba desgastado, por lo que no se podía leer, pero todos los pasos para realizarlo y lo que podía hacer era totalmente legible._

_Si lograban con todas sus fuerzas, esperanzas, amor, deseo, valentía y lo más importante seguridad. Si se concentraban a más no poder en su objetivo lograrían estallar su poder a niveles extraordinarios, saldría una luz de ellas y todo lo que querían destruir sería destruido sin dañar lo que ellas decidan, lo que su mente elija en el momento. No cualquiera podía realizarlo, se necesitaba que adentro del hada haya una gran convicción, sino no sería exitoso. Lastimosamente la consecuencia del hechizo también estaba borrosa._

_—¿Cuál es la consecuencia de este hechizo? — se animó a preguntar Aisha, señalando el libro abierto en el escritorio._

_— Ninguna hada ha vivido para contarlo, el poder que consume es demasiado, si no están a más del cien de energía lastimosamente la muerte será su destino. Es por esto que les prohíbo usar y seguir leyendo este libro, ustedes son muy valiosas para toda la dimensión mágica para que mueren por querer intentarlo…_

**_Fin flashback_ **

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlo ir, lastimosamente eso había sido hace dos semanas y a Musa lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era sacrificarse por todo aquello que amaba. Estaba convencida en hacerlo, sino lo hacía más de una vida y quizás planetas se verían perjudicados, su vida no era tan importante como la de las princesas de Solariam, Domino y Andros, Tecna y su destreza con la tecnología era indispensable y la magia de flora sería crucial para poder recuperar el ecosistema que estaban dañando en cada golpe que se daba, la única opción lógica en su cabeza en ese momento era que ella, el hada de la música era la elegida para fallecer en el campo de batalla.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos siguió como imanes los ojos de Riven que estaban a escas distancia de los suyos, si de algo se iba a arrepentir era de dejarlo, a ese amor que tanta batalla le daba día con día, pero que sin duda alguna disfrutaba en sobremanera.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, en ese instante notó como se tensaba, él sabía que se estaba despidiendo y no lo podía permitir. Sin embargo, la abrazó igual de fuerte, ambos lo necesitaban. Rompieron el abrazo, pero ella seguía entre sus brazos. De nuevo conectaron miradas.

— Musa no lo hagas, no te despidas, tenemos que seguir luchando juntos, pero vivos.

— Te amo Riven. 

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de atraerlo hacía ella y besarlo, todas las emociones que están sintiendo son demostradas en ese instante. Él la besa con pasión, cariño. Ella lo besa con desesperación. Sienten las lágrimas caer por los rostros de ambos. Cuando se separan la determinación está marcada en todo su ser, a pesar de todos los intentos que hace para que no haga nada estúpido.

— Te amo Musa, pero no me dejes— vuelve a ver a sus amigas un segundo, tiene que actuar rápido antes de que se den cuenta de lo que quiere hacer, es imposible que salga viva de esta.

— Adiós— es lo último que pronuncia antes de volar lo más alto que pudo y escuchar un lejano “no” desgarrador por parte de su novio. Es ahí cuando Tecna se da cuenta de las intenciones de Musa, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Ella se concentra, logra dominar todas sus emociones, siente el poder recorrer todo su cuerpo listo para estallar cuando ella lo así lo quiera. Ubica a Riven con su mirada y con el amor más verdadero que pudo sentir dejó escapar todo, mentalizando en atacar solo a las criaturas extrañas alrededor de ellos. Una luz morada salió de su cuerpo y cuando no resistió más su cuerpo cayó desde gran altura.

La escena que los envolvía era el asombro de muchos de los presentes, la tristeza de las winx al saber lo que acababa de hacer la guardiana de Melodía y todas las criaturas, que hasta hace un minuto los estaban acabando, muertos a su alrededor. Lo había logrado, soltó todo su potencial y salvó la vida de toda la dimensión mágica, pero el precio fue alto.

Desde dentro del campo de batalla Riven captó la mirada que le dirigió, la última mirada de Musa antes de que una luz cegara todo a su alrededor y cuando fue capaz de ver de nuevo solo tuvo tiempo de correr a atrapar el cuerpo del que siempre será el amor de su vida. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de llorar, al final no pudo lograr su promesa-.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero os haya gustado


End file.
